1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a smart weight scale, smart weight management system and method of measuring weight thereof for measuring body weight of user who is wearing personal items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medical and healthcare management fields, there are points of healthcare facilitated in public places such as hospital and clinic, company, school, public authority, to provide basic health check service such as body weight measurement to users. However, measured body weight often includes weights of personal items wore on the user to be inaccurate. Therefore, the user should take off as many clothes and personal items (e.g., shoes, jackets, hats and so on) as possible in order to make the measured body weight more accurate, however, which brings inconveniency to the user. Especially when there are many users, e.g., routine health examination for groups, taking off clothes brings longer preparation time and lengthy health examination procedure.
Furthermore, with the rise of medical and healthcare management, more and more users begin paying attention to their body weights to record daily body weight variations for body weight management, so the demand for body weight measurement increases. However, a smart weight management system for body weight management is rare or not existed in the industry.
Therefore, how to provide convenient, instant and accurate body weight measurement service to the user has become a topic in the industry.